falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mason Dixon Salvage
(shack ext.) (west shack) (east shack) }} Mason Dixon Salvage is a location in the northern part of the Capital Wasteland. Background It appears to have been a pre-War auto parts and salvage complex. Since then, super mutants have moved in and are using it as a base of command. There is also a human captive here. Layout The salvage yard can be found northwest of Paradise Falls and south-southwest of SatCom Array NN-03d. It is closest to Drowned Devil's Crossing, and can most easily be reached by traveling north from there. On the east and west ends, there are two rusted metal shacks. To the south of the western shack are three overturned trailers. The easiest way to get to the salvage yard is to come from the north because of the small trail that leads up to the salvage area. As a super mutant camp, there are several leveled mutants and centaurs. Up to seven enemies may spawn (depending on whether the add-on Broken Steel is installed). Also, there may be a deathclaw on the small hill nearby. It will not hesitate in following the Lone Wanderer into the shacks or even killing the captive before they can be saved. Notable loot * Tumblers Today in the southern shack next to the bed. (It may be under the bed, in which case try crouching or throwing a grenade behind the bed, at the southern wall.) * Nikola Tesla and You in the western shack, on a table. There is another copy of the book to the northeast of this location, in an abandoned tent. * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine also in the western shack, on the floor, next to a bucket. Notes * This location may host super mutant overlords if Broken Steel is installed. * No Karma loss occurs if the captive is blown to smithereens in the massive car explosion that can occur here. * Once this location has been cleared out once, it becomes a dangerous location to fast travel to, as the location of the fast travel point means that the player character can spawn directly inside a group of super mutants. * There are two shacks that could be used as shelter, as they have unowned beds inside. However, if one decides to use them as shelter, they will find themself fighting off super mutants almost every time they fast travel there, because they respawn every 3 in-game days. Appearances Mason Dixon Salvage appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes This location is based on the real location "Mason Dixon Auto Salvage," a junk yard on Rt. 1 on the Pennsylvania side of the Maryland/Pennsylvania border (also called the Mason-Dixon Line) with 18 acres of recyclable cars. Gallery MDS southeast shack.jpg|The east shack's interior MDS northwest shack.jpg|The west shack's interior MDS East abandoned shack Tumblers Today.jpg|Tumblers Today, east abandoned shack MDS West abandoned shack Nikola Tesla and You.jpg|Nikola Tesla and You, west abandoned shack DC_Journal_of_IM_Mason_Dixon_Salvage.jpg|D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Mason Dixon-Schrottplatz es:Desguace de Mason Dixon hu:Mason Dixon Menedék ru:Утиль Мейсона Диксона uk:Утиль Мейсона Діксона zh:梅森·迪克森废车场